The legend of Leon Braveheart
by X001 Savior
Summary: Leon is not your typical sixteen year old boy. Born to the prestigious braveheart clan, he's always had to measure to everyones high standards. However, destiny has planed for him to embark on a quest to save his home, the mythril region, & the world.
1. Genesis

This is my first fanfic and therefore i would really appreciate it if you would please rate and review this after reading it. however i will kindly ask: **please no hate mail, **it is very discouraging and i'm only trying to do the best i can. in my opinion i think i did a pretty good job, nuy authors are usually their own worst critics. if you dont like it, try to give me some constructive criticism. Ok on to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Genesis**

The final battle of the Pokémon league championship began in the middle of a large coliseum packed with thousands of Pokémon fanatics. In the middle of the barren battle field stood a tall, dark skinned teen. He held a red and white sphere and threw it towards the damaged tiled arena, releasing a black dog with light brown spots surrounding his cold black eyes. The dog was a Pokémon known as a Sasukblade (Sask-blade) and wore a black bandanna covering its mouth. The dog stood upright on its skinny hind legs and stretched his front legs he would use as arms. Attached to these "arms" were two small spikes on his wrists that he would use to destroy his competition. He growled as he entered his crouching battle stance, prepared to face his newest victim. His "victim" so happened to be a large gray rhino that stood upright and had a spinning drill for a horn. Before the Rhydon could even blink, the Sasukblade streaked towards the overgrown rhino with its spikes transforming into glowing green blades, striking the Pokémon with a powerful leaf blade uppercut. The Rhydon had barely regained its will to fight, just to be slashed with another powerful leaf blade. This time the Rhydon didn't stand up.

The crowd cheered as the ninja dog was being congratulated, just to be cut off with the noise of an obnoxious sound. The culprit of the alarm was none other than a Machamp alarm clock that signaled it was 10:30 AM and a dark skinned teen wearily stood up from his bed, just before he remembered what day it was. This was the day the teen would finally receive an official starter Pokémon from his mother, the professor of Arise town. His fiery red eyes beamed with excitement and he hastily undressed out of his red Charizard pajamas and into an outfit he had prepared beforehand. This ensemble included a pair of black pants with white spiral designs on the side, a white plain t-shirt, and a red jacket with a hood and a design of a Ho-oh on the back. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and looked into the mirror, revealing his brown smooth face and noticeably big alert ears. Afterwards he pulled an orange brush out of his pockets and brushed his short black hair. He grabbed his black, white, and red backpack and stormed out of his large suburban brick home to meet with another fair skinned teen that was sitting on the front porch.

"About time you woke up! I was about to leave your drowsy ass Leon", snapped the fair skinned teen.

"You can't rush perfection Cloud", Leon confidently replied. "Besides it's not like I need you to get to the lab anyway. I could've walked there alone if I wanted to."

"Yeah well, go to bed earlier next time smart ass!" Cloud fumed.

"I had to do some final research on the final evolutions of the Pokémon we could possibly get. Between Pyroar (pie-roar), Fenrus (fen-res), and Kastorm (ka-storm), I couldn't decide which one I should get. I often play with Squiro (squi-row) whenever I visit the lab, but you should always consider your options."

Cloud simply ignored the statement, uninterested. Cloud's cold midnight eyes looked over the quiet neighborhood, his blond spiky hair blown by the powerful wind that ravaged the suburban town. He wore his signature combination of a black t-shirt under his large blue jacket with the symbol of a white skull and roses on the back, and his blue baggy jeans that were held up by a black belt with a skull depicted on the buckle. He had a blue lip ring piercing and on his left cheek was a crimson lightning bolt scar that stretched over the left side of his baby skin face.

When the two teens reached a rectangular building with a Pikachu on the top of it, they stepped inside to enter a white room surrounded by glass windows that let the sunlight enter the premises. Next to a table in the middle of the nearly deserted laboratory, was dark skinned woman waving a silent hello with long luscious black hair that stretched to the middle of her back. She wore black glasses that protected her small brown eyes, a long white lab coat, and black slippers. The woman appeared as if she was exhausted, but she managed to create a sincere smile through her drowsiness. On the table were three distinct Pokémon that were busy annoying each other. One of the Pokémon was a short red lizard the size of an average ten year old child that vigilantly stood upright on its hind legs and was shrouded in a shining crimson cloak. Towards the Pokémon's left was a silent blue wolf pup with baby blue eyes and a white zigzag on its forehead. Along with that, its fur was covered in white stripes across the body and the puppy had black pocket-sized paws. Towards the far right of the puppy was a purring green kitten that played with the silent lizard's tail. The feline's eyes were as green as its body as they glistened in the sun light. The kitten's black striped pelt bathed in the radiant light as Leon began to walk towards it to pet it. Meanwhile his companion became acquainted with the blue wolf. Out of a nearby door stood a black upright dog that was 5, 4 ft and wore an equally dark bandanna over its face, crossing his arms. Just seeing the familiar black dog filled Leon with relief from the pressure of the decision, suddenly bringing back recollections of when he saved the stray dog years ago, when it was still a young Bushidog (boo-she-dog). He smiled as he thought about the fond memories, until the woman cleared her throat, signaling her immediate need of attention.

"I don't have much time so I need you two to hurry up and pick someone", yelled the cranky professor. Leon jumped at the sound of his cranky mother and noticed the bags under her eyes, assuming it was due to a lack of sleep caused by some sort of experiment. He then adjusted his attention towards the three Pokémon. _Ok, let's see. Hmmm…Sasukblade is a dual fighting and ghost type, so maybe I should pick someone to compliment him. On the other hand since I'm going to be travelling with this Pokémon, I better pick someone based on their personality. Ok the kitten, I think it's called a Savine (sa-vine) and it is the grass type of the trio. It appears to be a she, and probably is the most energetic of this lively bunch. However I think I'd rather train someone a bit calmer. That leaves me with Squiro and Fenpup (fen-pup)._ Cloud_ seems to like Fenpup though and he seems to be the calmest of the three, which I already have Sasukblade for._ He glanced at the mute Sasukblade that calmly stood patiently. _So by process of elimination I guess Squiro is going to be my starter. Besides, I'd miss that little guy if I ended up picking someone else. _Leon then lifted the cloaked lizard and held it as Squiro licked him with his long tongue. Cloud had done the same for Fenpup and the Savine began to pout in a childish fury, being forced to be all alone. Leon's mother then gave the teen's two red and white spheres, poke balls, and the boys recalled their new Pokémon into the portable carriers. The teens later thanked the professor, Leon giving her a goodbye kiss, and ran off to begin their quests, Sasukblade running along Leon's side.

After the teens and Sasukblade were out of town and were in an empty field that led to the next town, Cloud then asked, "I know this is all of a sudden Leon, but do you want to have a quick battle?"

"Cloud, we're in a grassland area populated with wild Pokémon, and we're too far from a Pokémon center. Sure I'd battle but I still want to live afterwards." Cloud paused for a moment to think about his advice. But Leon then suggested, "How about after we reach Barrier town we have an all out brawl? That way afterwards we can get our Pokémon healed and go on to the next town with no problems." Cloud decided to take this advice and they made a deal to battle each other after they reached their destination. Afterwards the duo went on their merry way to reach Barrier town, where they would plan out their Pokémon league journey. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining, and Chatots singing. However they were completely unaware of the sinister forces that were at work.

Forces that could spell the end of the world.

* * *

Meanwhile in an airplane that flew above the sea foam islands of Kanto, a group of men dressed in an all black with big pawn chess piece insignias on their uniforms, waited as they sat down, their black and yellow poke balls at ready. The pilot, a middle aged fair skinned man with a gruff look, commanded to the foot soldiers that they were to prepare for landing. A shady figure suddenly appeared in a nearby tiny television above the instruments, and stared at the pilot with dark cold eyes before stating, "I will not accept failure for this Apollo. Failure is not tolerated in this organization. Failure is punishable by death, and I' am not afraid to kill an underling. My Amonja (amon-ja) could always use some exercise." Then the pilot heard an ominous growl from the monitor and recognized that it was the sound of the horrific beast.

The gruff pilot calmly replied to his superior, "Not a problem, sir. The operation will be carried out with perfection." He turned off the monitor before commanding into the speakers, "Alright maggots, lets catch us an Articuno."


	2. The journey begins Articuno

Chapter 2: The hero's journey/ fire, lightning, and ice

The sky was black as the two trainers walked through the entrance to Barrier town. Leon's Sasukblade began to drift to sleep from all of the walking and Pokémon battles, so Leon had to carry him on his back. The town was a quiet little village, besides the plentiful trainers that were visiting it. It gave off an aura of tranquility as the town's regular occupants were either elderly or seasoned Pokémon trainer veterans that had decided to settle down. The architecture echoed an old time vibe; the various buildings in the small town were nothing more than wooden houses. Even the streets weren't modernized, for instead of concrete they were dirt roads surrounded by grass.

The exhausted trainers dragged themselves to the Pokémon center, where they would sleep for the night. However once the boys entered the building, they were astounded with sheer amount of trainers that were in the lobby. The Pokémon center was the biggest building in town, mostly because this was the spot that Pokémon trainers would register for the Pokémon league challenge and begin their roads to stardom. On the right of the large building was a small diner composed of a couple of tables and a line full of trainers that waited to receive their dinners from a brunette woman. On the left were various trainers having conversations about their Pokémon. Then in the middle of the building was a pink haired young nurse that stood next to a counter. In back of her was a red and white box shaped machine used for healing Pokémon. The two boys walked towards the nurse and gave her their Pokémon, whom were in their poke balls. The woman placed them in the machine and waited for a few seconds before handing back their fully healed Pokémon. Then the boys began to conduct their next order of business.

"Also Nurse Joy, we would like to register for the Pokémon league", said Leon.

"Okay, just tell me your full name and where you are from."

Leon leaned closer to nurse joy, making sure that no could hear what he was about to say. "It's Leon Braveheart, from Arise town", he whispered. The lady's eyes beamed when she received this information.

"Oh, I'm here to register for the Pokémon league too", said Cloud. "My name is Cloud Highwind and I'm from Arise town too." The lady's eyes beamed even more, clearly shocked, and yet surprised, from hearing their names.

"Oh. My. Arceus. Are you two seriously from the Braveheart and Highwind families?" shrieked the star-struck nurse. The two apparent rock stars sighed, and scratched their heads while giving her a modest smile. Suddenly the room became silent as all of the other trainers in the building stared at Leon and Cloud with awe. Or at least until the information registered in everyone's heads and the trainers scrambled towards the stars, as if they were obsessed fan girls. Leon and Cloud gave off another sigh as they attempted to push through the crowd to their rooms. The boys quickly locked the door after they found their rooms and reinforced the entrance with chairs and tables.

The Bravehearts and the Highwinds were one of, if not, the most famous trainer families in the entire Pokémon trainer community. They were comprised of some of the best and most respected trainers around the world, because they were trained from birth in the popular sport of Pokémon battling. For the families, being the best wasn't good enough. They strived for pure perfection, using many training methods to become even stronger. The Highwinds were especially known for training the formidable dragon Pokémon and were recognized as the true masters of the dragon type. The family included trainers such as Lance of Kanto and Cynthia of Sinnoh, Lance in particular being Cloud's father. The Bravehearts on the other hand were not as specialized in a specific Pokémon type. The Bravehearts though were so powerful because of their pure philosophy on Pokémon battling, and for that matter, the world. They believed in a philosophy they called "The Triforce". This consisted of a belief in three factors they called the body, the mind, and the spirit. The body represented physical prowess, such as physical strength and speed. The mind represented the knowledge and wisdom of the Pokémon and the trainer, which basically meant the knowledge of various moves and strategy. Lastly, the spirit represented the sheer will of the Pokémon and the trainer. Using this philosophy, the Bravehearts trained their Pokémon to be versatile and at their peak physical potential, there was no room for error because the Pokémon and trainer weren't able to adapt to their opponent.

_

"Tyranitar, use fire blast", Apollo commanded to the green tyrannosaurus. The behemoth latched onto the sandy beaches of the island and released an enormous flame from its mouth. The target of the attack was none other than the light blue legendary bird of ice: Articuno. Articuno was fighting on the ground, blasting icy beams at the other various dark Pokémon that were attacking him. The bird didn't notice the incoming flame attack, and as a result was engulfed in it. The ice bird then flew into the sky, realizing that it was outnumbered, and therefore, outmatched.

"Damn pussy! Tyranitar, hyper beam", Apollo angrily commanded. The Tyranitar blasted a white beam of energy at Articuno that had ascended off the ground. Articuno was fast, and tried to evade the beam by flying even higher. However, Articuno wasn't fast enough and was shot by the powerful attack, straight into the chest. Articuno instantly slipped into unconsciousness, and collapsed to the ground, hard.

Then Apollo reached into his pocket to reveal a small yellow and black poke ball. He smirked, and lobbed it at the fainted Articuno. Articuno than was engulfed in a red light, and was sucked into the poke ball. The ball then wiggled on the ground from side to side, Apollo's eyes locked onto the ball.

_

The next morning the sunlight shone through the dark room the boys were lodging in. They quickly got dressed and scurried to the lobby to get some breakfast at the cafeteria. After they had gulfed down the food, the boys went to the front desk to talk to Nurse Joy and receive the items they were supposed to get yesterday because they had registered for the Pokémon league. These items consisted of a trainer I.D. card, as well as a P.D.A. like system known as a Pokémon information handheld, otherwise known as P.I.H. The P.I.H. was used for various tings, in many ways similar to a poke gear or a Poketch, but even more. The P.I.H. could also display information for various Pokémon, ranging from statistics such as abilities, or the moves a Pokémon knew. After obtaining these items, the boys then gathered their backpacks and crept out the Pokémon center (to avoid detection from their numerous fans).

"So Leon, you still wanna have that battled we talked about having yesterday?" Cloud asked.

"Sure why not, I'll battle you most of time anywhere!" Leon's eyes then burned with the intensity of a burning sun as he threw a poke ball onto the ground, releasing his Squiro. The fire lizard yawned as he stretched and prepared for battle.

"Very well. Go Fenpup", Cloud said as he released the blue wolf pup. The blue wolf stood on all fours and growled at his opponent, attempting to unnerve him. Squiro wasn't fazed, he didn't even blink.

"This out to be interesting", Leon said as he stared at cloud, his eyes fixed on his opponent.

_

The black and yellow poke ball continued to shift from side to side until after a few minutes; Articuno having lost his will to fight.

"Mwahahaha. Yes, I've captured Articuno, the legendary bird of ice", Apollo cackled in the excitement of his success. "The boss out to be proud." The commander then pulled a black and silver P.I.H. out of his pocket, and the image of the sinister figure appeared on the screen.

"Did you capture it?" he snarled.

"Of course, it was easy as pie. Now for my reward…"

"What reward? You haven't completed the task! I still need plenty of more Pokémon. Next I need you to capture the other two legendary birds, otherwise known as Zapdos and Moltres. Unless of course you'd rather deal with Amonja."

Apollo pondered for a moment until he heard the roars of the powerful enforcer. "I'll do as you command, sir."

"Good."


	3. Leon vs Cloud

Chapter 3: Leon vs. Cloud/ The bane of Moltres and Zapdos

"Fenpup use your water gun." The blue wolf pup opened his mouth to release a blast of water that his opponent, the cloaked red lizard, barely dodged.

"Alright Squiro, lets counterattack with slash." Leon calmly commanded. The training on the trip to Barrier town yesterday had quickly increased Squiro's reflexes, improving from an immobile sloth to an acrobatic monkey.

The lizard prepared to slash the wolf with its sharp claws, until the wolf had instinctively dodged it. Fenpup countered by biting the lizards arm. Squiro only flinched and quickly threw the dog, sending it crashing into a nearby bush. Fenpup growled ferociously as he prepared to shoot Squiro with multiple water guns. Squiro would expertly dodge every single one, making the attacks futile.

"Fenpup stop, we've got to change tactics. Use powder snow," Cloud calmly said. The wolf obliged and released a snow ball from its mouth and aimed it at the lizard. Squiro instinctively dodged, but he fell right into Cloud's trap. "Now Fenpup, go for a bite attack." Fenpup did as he said and clamped onto the lizards head.

Leon calmly responded to the threat by commanding, "Squiro use Willo-wisp" Squiro obeyed and blasted the insides of Fenpup with a red-violet flame. The dog cried in pain as it released its grip and dashed to cloud's side. Leon smirked and said, "Squiro, go for a Flame tail!" The lizard launched itself against his opponent and swung its flaming tail at Fenpup, whom ducked to avoid the attack. This was a ruse however, and Squiro quickly slashed Fenpup with a powerful vertical strike.

Fenpup barely managed to stand up and began to glow, signaling that its ability, Torrent, was activated as it winced in pain. "Fenpup hang in there. You got to use water gun!" This time Squiro wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack and was shot straight in the chest by the powerful water gun.

The fire lizard was clearly hurt by the supercharged super effective hit, and began to glow red, signaling that its ability, Blaze, was activated. "This is our last stand Squiro. Let's give him all you got and use Flame tail!" The lizard's tail emitted a huge flame as it prepared for the signal to give his final strike.

"Fenpup, give em' the most powerful water gun you got!"

The two glowing starter Pokémon dashed towards each other, both determined to give their respective trainers the first victory in this two on two singles match. Squiro's eyes burned with the same intensity as Leon's. Fenpup gathered his strength and showed his determination with his chilling growl. Both Pokémon clashed in a battle of wills as each Pokémon struck the other with their most powerful attacks. Fenpup had blasted Squiro in the gut as Squiro simultaneously slammed his head with his flaming tail. Smoke appeared and disguised the battle scene. The two trainers waited patiently for the smoke to clear to determine who would have the first victory in this two on two match. To their surprise, and chagrin, both Pokémon had fainted at the same time. Therefore the first round was a tie. The trainers quickly recalled their Pokémon, while still congratulating their efforts. Then the two trainers released their second Pokémon. Leon had released his ever familiar black ninja dog, Sasukblade, with his hind legs letting him stand upright while he crouched and awaited for his next command. Cloud had released a long white serpentine Pokémon known as a Tundraco (Tundra-co), with blue spikes rising out of his back and a cool and determined face. The Pokémon rose and grinned at his rival, revealing his sharp teeth and snake-like tongue. Tundraco's cold blue eyes stared at his opponent, while in a similar fashion Sasukblade's equally cold black eyes stared at his rival. The two age old rivals circled each other, ready at any moment to strike their opponent.

_

Meanwhile, in an airplane that slowly flew over the kanto region, sparks was flying all over the place as Apollo was arguing with his subordinates… over coffee.

"I want my cappuccino now dammit!" Apollo, his eyes blood red from his lack of sleep, yelled at one of his subordinates. "Don't you ever fucking dare to give me fucking water ever fucking again!" He gave the grunt his infamous stone cold glare, causing the grunt to franticly pace around the kitchen to make his commander the best cappuccino he possibly could. Apollo gave a quiet chuckle as he watched his subordinate turned maid (He even wore the apron for the job) create his drink. The maid gave Apollo his drink after it was done, and left the room while wiping the sweat from his face.

Apollo scanned a map of kanto that lay on the table, planning his next move. With Articuno in his possession, he thought he might as well use it to make his next job a little easier. Between Zapdos and Moltres, zapdos would be an easier capture due to Articuno having a type advantage. However the full plot of his master was still a mystery to him, especially curious that his master didn't tell him because he knew that he was one of his best commanders in the entire organization. Wasn't like he would object to any of these plans though, after all he still hadn't got what he wanted from the shady boss. Clutching a locket that hanged from his neck, Apollo looked inside the locket at a photograph of a young blue hair girl that was smiling. He knew the person in that portrait would be his only way out of the organization he secretly dreaded.

He looked out the window to spot an abandoned power plant, a giant hole in the middle of the plant. Inside that hole slept an incredibly large yellow bird with black feathers under his wings and a long beak.

Apollo smirked as he gazed upon the yellow trophy. "Let's get this over with, there's a life on the line.

_

Back in the Mythril region, a wild wind ravaged the country side as a clash of the titans was beginning to take place, Sasukblade on one side of the grassy battlefield, Tundraco on the other. The Pokémon stood there for moments, sizing each other up, each Pokémon completely silent.

Leon broke the silence as he commanded, "Shadow sneak!"

Sasukblade did as he was told and disappeared, only to appear in front of Tundraco and punch him in the gut. Tundraco only flinched, becoming even more focused on the battle.

"Tundraco use Ice beam."

The ice dragon concentrated for a moment before blasting blue lightning-like beams at his opponent. Sasukblade didn't need to be told to dodge the assault and evaded the beams with his great speed and agility.

"Good job Sasukblade. Now use inferno blade."

The ninja dog's spikes on his wrist extended and morphed into red fiery blades. He dashed towards Tundraco with increasing before jumping up a great distance in the sky. Tundraco looked dumbfounded as he couldn't spot his opponent with the blazing sun in his eyes. But Tundraco knew better than to stay still and wait for an attack and slithered out of the sun. Unfortunately for Tundraco, Sasukblade had anticipated this move and as he descended to the ground, dove right into Tundraco's new position, slashing the ice dragon with two quick slashes from his fiery blades. Before Leon could give Sasukblade another command, Sasukblade knew instinctively that Leon would want him to use his thunder blade technique. Without a second thought, the shinobi held his right wrist with his left hand, and began charging up enough power for the attack. Electricity flashed and sparked around the dog until he suddenly disappeared.

Cloud had seen this technique before and he knew it all too well, his dad's Dragonite having used that attack several times during their numerous one on one training sessions. So why did Sasukblade use that attack he wondered. Then it hit him like a runaway train; lighting blade was bait but for what? He would get his answer when Sasukblade appeared behind Tundraco, this time his blades were fiery like inferno blade, yet not exactly like it for the flames were blue.

In desperation, Cloud hastily commanded, "Protect!"

The ice dragon created a blue barrier that shielded him from the attack at the very second Sasukblade was going to make contact, the force of the collision sending Sasukblade hurling towards the other side of the field. The Pokémon slowly stood up and went back into his fighting stance to prepare for the inevitable next attack.

"Whoa, what kind of move was that? That definitely wasn't inferno blade."

"It's Sasukblade's latest move, Draco sword. I've been trying to teach it for a while but it's a pretty hard move to learn at first. However Sasukblade has had enough practice with the move to learn how to prepare it quickly, so I thought to try to lure you into another trap and psych you out. Lucky for you though, it looks like you saw through my plan right in time."

"Yeah…ice beam!"

Tundraco obeyed and struck the Pokémon with a blast of white lightning. Sasukblade never stood a chance at evading it, and as a result ended up becoming frozen. Leon stared at his faithful Pokémon dumbfounded; he never expected such a quick attack.

"Come on buddy; free yourself out with inferno blade."

Sasukblade was still slightly conscious inside the iceberg, and managed to cut a red x through it before busting himself free with his great strength.

"You're not getting off that easy; take him out with blizzard at maximum power!"

Tundraco then unleashed a massive snowstorm, blowing both Sasukblade and accidently Leon back a couple feet. Sasukblade's toughness shined once again as he stood back up and shifted into his fighting stance.

Despite his convincing façade, Leon knew that Sasukblade was on the brink of exhaustion. There's only one clear option left, he thought, and that means that it's either now or never. He looked back at his faithful Pokémon, Sasukblade knowing exactly what he was thinking; he had been with the boy too long not to. The dynamic duo smirked as they mentally prepared themselves for the final attack.

"Hmph, looks like this battle is almost over. Finish him off Tundraco with your draco frost!

"We're pulling out the ace in the hole; Sasukblade, use musou!"

The titans began preparing their ultimate attacks. Sasukblade began to emit a brown aura as he held a huge glowing sword, the pure power sending small shockwaves through the ground. Tundraco's cold blue eyes began glowing a radiant white light, his spikes glowing white as well. Everyone, and everything, was quiet as the two Pokémon staring at each other, the stand still only broken when the two forces began to collide. Sasukblade went charging forth, his aura pulsing and tearing through the ground. Tundraco opened his mouth to release a radiant white beam as brilliant as his glowing white eyes. Sasukblade struck with the weapon as Tundraco blasted with his full might and the fatalistic collision created a cloud of dust.

* * *

Thank you to those that have reviewed this thus far. Personally i think this chapeter could be better, but i wil try fixing it later if anyone suggests that i should.

For the week after next week i will be off on spring break, so expect alot of updates for a lttle while. Of course soon as i go back to school i will probably be updating only every week at the most two chapters.

Ok, see ya later!


	4. Thunder And Lightning

**Sorry for not updating a whole lot like i said i would. Ive been having writers block for quite a bit and i had other things to do since im on spring break. I wish this chapter could of came out **

**better as i really wanted to give you guys a really good chapter to kick off spring break. Oh well, at least im managing to update right on schedule. Anyway enough with the jibberjabber, on **

**with the story.**

**Chapter 4: Thunder and Lightning**

It was an unforgettable sight; the entire town noticed the collision of the two forces and stared in awe as they waited for the dust to clear and reveal the winner. The clash of the forces created a thunderous sound that was so shocking it startled the nearby wild Pokémon. Once it appeared the Pokémon were done attacking, the smoke cleared. There laid the two rivals both fainted; the match was a draw.

_

"Articuno use ice beam! Tyranitar use blizzard!" Apollo commanded his Pokémon.

The ice bird stood on the floor of the abandoned power plant and blasted his brother with a white lightning-like beam of cold energy. The green tyrannosaurus aided Articuno with his powerful blizzard attack as he exhaled a freezing wind at the thunderbird. Zapdos managed to avoid the ice beam by neutralizing the attack with a thunderbolt, but he shivered as he was simultaneously blasted with a powerful icy wind. The thunderbird flapped his yellow and black wings to soar higher in the air and avoid his attackers. His attempt to flee failed as an armada of various Absols, Rhydons, and Houndooms blasted him dark pulses, rock blast, and overheat attacks. In addition to this assault, Zapdos was being hammered with Articuno and Tyrantiar's blizzard attacks. The thunder bird lost consciousness as a result of the powerful assaults and collapsed as he went head first into the ground of the power plant.

"Ultra ball go!" Apollo exclaimed as he threw the yellow and black ball at his victim.

The capturing process was swift, for Zapdos didn't have the energy to fight back, and the ball clicked signaling that he was captured.

"All that is left now should be Moltres. Now all I have to do is find out where he is. Although I think I know someone who might know where to find him." The gruff commander cackled as he boarded the plane.

_

"So where are we going to go now?" Cloud asked Leon as they were walking through a dirt path surrounded by plenty of trees and grassland.

"Let's see… in order to qualify for the Pokémon league championship, we'll have to do one of two things. One: we go the traditional route and collect badges from eight elected officials that we know as gym leaders. Two: we could battle trainers like crazy and go for a high rank in the Pokémon league trainer database. We just became Pokémon trainers so option two will be a lot harder to achieve. However the first option isn't exactly easy either. After all since its April we only have till summer time to collect all the badges in time for the regional championship. Honestly I think we should try both options. That way no matter what, as long as we do well we can qualify for the regionals no matter what."

"Wow, you really thought this through. All I asked for was basically the next town."

"Well I want to be prepared. As long as we stick to the plan, we'll be fine on going to the championships. If its town you're asking though, the closest town with a gym leader is Plain town."

"Plain town?"

"Don't ask me, I didn't make the name!"

Leon and Cloud walked through the thick layers of grass for hours, to say the least. Plain town was north of Barrier town and in order to get there the trainers would have to past two formidable obstacles: Mt. Baleful and the Plain town forest. Luckily for the two, their P.I.H. held data of a map of the entire Mythril region. The sky began to dim and the boys still hadn't reached Mt. Baleful, due to the excess in different wild Pokémon. Leon didn't bother catching any of the Pokémon he faced simply because he had already devised a plan for the Pokémon he wanted to raise and how to raise them. Cloud on the other hand didn't catch anything because none of the Pokémon he seen appealed to him, he wouldn't be caught dead raising a Bidoof, not the son of the dragon master and heir to the Highwind clan. They were just beginning to set up camp when suddenly Leon heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Hey cloud you know what that sound is?"

"Beats me; I'm so tired I feel like I'm going to collapse on this hard ground any minute now."

Just as Leon began to recognize the sound, out of the bushes appeared an incredibly short humanoid Pokémon with big white wings extending from the creature's back and gold legs. Along with this he had the head of a falcon, his acute green eyes staring at Leon in the darkness, as well as another pair of wings that he appeared to use as arms. The Pokémon was colored in a light shade of yellow throughout his entire body, and his falcon head was as white as his wings. On top of this, the Pokémon had a gold Mohawk on his head. Leon hastily pulled his P.I.H. out of his pocket, and tried to figure what kind of Pokémon it was through it's built in Pokémon encyclopedia.

The P.I.H. showed a picture of the Pokémon Leon was in a staring contest with and stated "Kyriki (key- re- key), the royal falcon Pokémon! They constantly battles amongst each other to test each other's strength and skill. They are known for their great speed and can fly up to 180 miles per hour. Kyriki is classified as an electric and flying dual type."

The Kyriki held out his wing and motioned as if to say _come on, let's see what you got! _Leon smirkedand released his Squiro from his poke ball.

"Alright then Kyriki, let's dance!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Again i tried really hard to get this chapter out despite my writer's block. I promise to make up for what i consider to be my worst chapeter i have ever written with something alot better. As always, rate and review and have a good spring break or whatever. That's All folks!


End file.
